professor_laytonfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box
Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box(レイトン教授と悪魔の箱, Reiton-kyōju to Akuma no Hako) is the tirth game of the Professor Layton series. It is the contineuing part of Professor Layton and the Curious Village. This time the story is some what greater and mysteriously. About a box that can kills people's that opens it. But is the msyetry of the Pandora Box really true. After the death cause of Layton's mentor, Layton is strated to struggle now if the legend is false or not. The game appeared at November 29, 2007 in Japan and in August 24, 2009 in North America. Plot Layton and Luke visit Layton's mentor, Dr. Schrader, who claims to have found the Elysian Box that is claimed to kill anyone that opens it. When the pair arrive at Schader's home, they find him seemingly dead, and the Box missing, only a ticket stub for the Molentary Express as a clue to its disappearance. Layton and Luke purchase their own tickets for the Express, followed by Inspector Chelmey, who is seeking Schader's murderer, and Flora, who secretly tailed the two aboard the train. Aboard the train, they encounter Mr. Beluga, the founder of the rail-line. The train makes an extended stop at the town of Dropstone, celebrating its 50th anniversary. While Layton and Luke explore, Flora is captured by Layton's archrival, Don Paolo. Layton learns that Dropstone's founder, Sophia, was also interested in the Elysian Box up to last year and her death, but that her granddaughter Katia now seems interested in finding it. Don Paolo disguises himself as Flora and rejoins Layton as they reboard the train along with Katia. The train continues on, and Layton, Luke, and the disguised Don Paolo are put into a drug-induced sleep inside the train's VIP car. As they sleep, the car is switched to a different track and left at an abandoned station. The three wake up and find themselves at Folsense, a town mentioned in Schrader's diary as where the Elysian Box originated. They are briefly struck with a wave of nausea before entering the festive town and meeting its odd inhabitants. Don Paolo, still posing as Flora, takes his leave of Layton and Luke at the hotel. The pair explore the town, learning that it was once a successful gold mining town under the kind leadership of Duke Herzen and, later, his sons Anton and Fredrich after his passing. Some event occurred in the mine 50 years ago that caused most of the town to evacuate; Fredrich left with his part of the family fortune and founding the Molentary Express, changing his name to Mr. Beluga. Anton apparently still lives in their family manor, but rumors that he is a vampire so that no one will come close Layton and Luke return to the hotel, where Inspector Chelmey has arrived. Layton sees through Don Paolo's disguise and reveals that he had stolen the Elysian box; Don Paolo is captured and taken away by Chelmey, but he promptly escapes despite being pursued by the inspector. Layton and Luke find that the Elysian Box is empty, leading to more questions as to its value and legend. The two meet up again with Katia and decide to visit the Herzen manor built over the mine, where they learn that Sophia was once betrothed to Anton, but feared for her unborn child, and left Folsense. They are then caught by the remarkably-young Anton who believes Katia is Sophia, and mistakes Layton attempting to steal his beloved away. Once Katia explained that she was Anton's granddaughter, and Sophia had passed away the previous year, Anton became enraged and he and Layton fought. Their actions cause the manor to start to crumble. They flee the manor in time as it falls into the mine. Away from the mine, Anton begins to change into a wheezed old man, and Folsense's appearance transforms into that of an old desolate village. Layton explains that fifty years ago, the workers in the mine struck a pocket of hallucinogenic gas that altered the residents' perception of the village and in some cases, caused their imaginings to become reality. The "legend" of the Elysian Box is a result of the trace amounts of gas inside it, causing the curse to become a reality. Away from the mine, Anton has reverted to his true form and his vision of the village at its height has disappeared. Anton, regaining his sanity, reveals that he had made the box with a secret compartment only he and Sophia knew how to open; he had tried to send the box to her after her founding of Dropstone for the evacuees from Folsense, but the box was stolen so many times due to its legendary status, he gave up hope. Layton and Luke help Anton open the secret compartment to find that Sophia had indeed received Anton's message, and left her own in its place just before her death, explaining her love for him, why she left him, and that Katia is his granddaughter. Anton vows to spend the rest of his days loving Katia as much as he did Sophia. The group returns to Dropstone, where Anton is reunited with his brother, and Layton and Luke rescue the real Flora from where Don Paolo held her. As they return to London, Layton is also happy to discover that Schrader quickly recovered from his exposure to the gas. After the credits, the game ends showing "to be continued" along with a picture of Layton and Luke stood in-front of a time machine which continues on to the next adventure Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. Category:Games